Schottky barrier diodes have heretofore been utilized in many integrated circuits. However, there is a difficulty in forming such Schottky barrier diodes economically and particularly in forming such Schottky barrier diodes which will not degrade in subsequent thermal treatments which occur during subsequent fabrication and assembly operations in packaging integrated circuits. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved integrated circuit construction having Schottky barrier diodes therein.